


[F4M] The Order-A-Catgirl Service!

by SparkMasahige



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkMasahige/pseuds/SparkMasahige
Summary: It’s amazing what you can find on the Internet these days! While scrolling through an obscure corner of the local ad pages, our lucky listener discovers some clever girls' entrepreneurial way of making extra cash: The Order-A-Catgirl service! It’s not an illegal online brothel, they promise! By submitting an online form, one can customize their catgirl’s ears and tail, outfit(s) and mannerisms. All sorts of extra perks are included for a price, of course! But being as this is a small operation, a lucky customer might just have the opportunity to get closer than expected to the catgirl of his dreams…Time for some cosplay kitten goodness…





	[F4M] The Order-A-Catgirl Service!

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [Script Offer] The Order-A-Catgirl Service! [Catgirl Cosplay Maid] [Service] [Long] [Fetish Appreciation] [Blowjob] [Face Fuck] [Bathing] [Anal] [Withholding] [Breeding] and light [Bondage] Lots of [Mya-Ster!] [L-bombs] [Sex-Slave to Lovers]

NOTES: There are several marked optional sound effects and places for audio makers to either insert their own name/handle or choose one they like for the female lead. Sound effects other than sex sounds (SFX) are largely optional. 

(The audio opens with our catgirl outside the listener’s apartment. She has arrived with everything she needs to give him a good time. She and her friends have set up this business together, and she has a fair bit of experience with kink, but this is her first time doing anything quite like this!)

*Uncertainly, in her normal speaking voice* Okay, I made it to this guy’s apartment, time to review. I’ve got my cat ears and tail secured, with the little bows on them as per order *Giggles* I’ve got my cute little maid outfit on with -just- the right mount of leg showing over my stockings for some good absolute territory. Got my brushes and feather duster in case he wants me to clean anything, my extra panties with choice of lacy and cute, slutty, or stripy… And I’ve got my little jingle bell collar too. (SFX: Jingling the collar lightly) *Giggle*. 

Right! That should be everything. Okay [name], you can do this. This may be your first time actually -being- a catgirl for someone, but you’ve talked to the others and coordinated their services for other customers. You know what to expect. You’ve read the application, and he sounds like a sweet guy! This is your chance to let loose, live out a fantasy, and share it with someone else. 

*She laughs to herself, a little overwhelmed at what she’s about to do.* It’s a little fucked-up, isn’t it? Oh well, It’s not like I haven’t done things like this before. I’ll just be… *She puts on her adorable, submissive little catgirl voice* The cutest little catgirl servant ever! 

*She returns to her normal voice, now more confident* Fuck, I’m a little wet down there just thinking about what’s coming. Heh! Alright, time to knock this guy’s socks off. 

(SFX: Knocking on the door of her customer’s apartment and the sound of the door opening a moment later) 

*She puts on her catgirl voice again, continuing to use it from this point on until otherwise specified* 

*Cheerful and bubbly* Hello Mya-ster! I’m so glad to see you! I’m [NAME] from the Order-a-Catgirl service, here to fill your order for a cute, innocent little kitty maid of your very own! Kya~! 

*She implicitly strikes a pose and twirls around* See, Mya-ster? I’ve got the adorable, frilly maid costume you ordered, with the little ribbons on my ears and tail and the big ribbons in my hair and on my uniform, and even on my stockings! I’m a frilly, cute little treat wrapped up especially for you! *Giggle* 

Aw, Mya-ster, you look so surprised. Did you not expect I’d really show up after you ordered me? *Giggle* Did it seem too good to be true? Aww, well, your kitten understands! Mya-ster probably hasn’t ever seen a real catgirl before up close, except maybe at those maid cafés they have at anime conventions! *Giggle* Of course, while those kittens may be there for you to look at and admire from afar, and to serve you drinks and snacks, they PAWbably have a strict “no-touchy-touchy” policy, hm? 

*He responds with something like, “Yeah, that’s true.”* 

Awww, such a tease, isn’t it, Mya-ster? Well, not to worry. For once, you’ve got a private-service catgirl aaaalllllll~ your own! Made and dressed to order, and only too happy to let you squeeze her and hug her, grope her cute little exposed thighs, kiss and nuzzle her… *Sounding momentarily hot and heavy* And feel her up under her skirt as much as you like… 

*She laughs at his embarrassed reaction* Oh, Mya-ster! I can tell you’re speechless from how sweet and inviting I am! Speaking of which, would Mya-ster like to welcome me into his apartment? I just need a little help with my bag containing the other goodies you ordered. Besides, Mya-ster can’t enjoy me very well out here in the hall, can he? What would the neighbours think if you started feeling me up right here and now? *She giggles especially cutely* 

(SFX: The Door Closing)

*He helps her bring in her travel bag and they find somewhere to put it* 

Ooohhh, kitten likes how you’ve got up prints of other catgirls on your walls! It seems my master has been craving the affections of someone like me for a while now! *She giggles and purrs appreciatively* 

But first thing’s first! I must review your order to our service to make extra-special-safety-sure we got you right! Your kitten just wants to make sure you’ll be getting exactly what you requested and that none of your burning needs go unattended. That’s alright to do now, isn’t it, Mya-ster? 

*He responds with something like “Oh, of course!”* 

*She giggles and claps her hands* Perfect~!

(SFX: Shuffling paper) 

So, in addition to the things I’ve just… Enticed you with, my master ordered the extra outfit service with additional panties, including the school swimsuit and sweet kitty lingerie for nighttime… Of course, cleaning and any meals you want me to make come free. I’ll change into anything you want, whenever you desire. And of course… 

*She puts on a softer, more whispery and seductive tone, leaning close to his ear* My Mya-ster is more than entitled to make use of my cute little kitty-body as much as your heart desires. You’ve requested that I be the most adorable, bubbly, yet submissive catgirl. And so, you can give me commands at any time… Or simply take what’s already yours without having to say a word! Your kitten will follow along with the lusts of the moment and work ever so hard… I aim to please, my master… 

*She pulls back from him, returning to normal volume, just to be a tease* And of course, kitty is on her medication and has read the documents with your order, so master doesn’t have to worry about using protection! *Giggles* I think that covers anything, unless my master has any more questions? 

*He responds with “No, I think that covers it!”*

Allllrighty Mya-ster~! I’m in your care from now on. Until tomorrow morning, my sole purpose is to serve as my master’s needs in any way his heart desires! I’ll cook for you if you want, or bathe you and massage your body, or stroke your head… I could even read to you or soothe you to sleep, if you like! Or, I could give you a long, soft, wet cat-bath with my tongue aaaaallll~ over your body to melt away your every stress and worry!

*Seductively* Whatever my darling Mya-ster’s heart desires will be my duty to fulfil… And of course… My cute little body is free for your enjoyment in any way you can imagine. At any moment that you wish, you may make use of me to fulfil your sexual needs. I can massage Mya-ster’s cock  
with my little hands… Or Mya-ster can make use of my wet, soft little mouth and my cute little pink tongue. See~? 

*She opens her mouth wide and sticks out her tongue, holding it out to show him everything* Aaaaaaahhhh~! *Giggle* See how nice and welcoming kitten’s mouth and throat is for you, Mya-ster? I can lick and suckle and drool all over your cock whenever you want. I promise I’ll try my very best to keep you satisfied, if only you’ll reward me with a nice big spurt of cream just for me! 

*She gets closer, whispering in his ear sweetly again now* And of course, kitten has arrived just as she’s on the edge of entering heat…. She would be so honoured if Mya-ster felt like honouring by using her little breeding fuck-hole to satisfy himself. It’s so very soft and pink, cute and innocent just how Mya-ster likes it, yet lewd and dripping and itching to play…

*She yelps slightly, reacting with surprise as the customer pulls her close abruptly, grabbing her head and beginning to kiss her hungrily and deeply* 

Mmmgh~! *She whimpers softly before melting into the kiss, gently licking her master’s tongue with soft little lapping noises after a short time. When the kiss breaks, we hear how wet it clearly was!*

(SFX: Slight jingling of the collar bell as her head is moved this way and that in the kiss) 

*Breathlessly* Oh... Mya-ster~! Your kitten is so honoured that you want to kiss her! Here I am, a lowly little servant to your every need, yet my master wants to put his tongue in my mouth and feel me up, groping my body… How very lewd, Mya-ster! 

*He pulls her back in and continues to kiss her. We hear her soft little submissive noises of pleasure and hunger as she kisses her master wetly and sweetly and he begins to grope her chest, hips, thighs, and anything else exposed…*

(SFX: Slight jingling of the collar bell as her head is moved this way and that in the kiss) 

*Giggling softly and still a little breathlessly* Haaa~ Ah… Ah… Myaaaaaa~! Oh yes, thank you Mya-ster! Thank you, thank you! Your kitten is so pleased that you’re lusting after her already…~ Th-The way you grope my hips and legs and pull my face towards you so hungrily… It’s already making kitten’s head spin… M-May I feel you to see how excited I’ve made my Mya-ster?

*She feels up his crotch and begins to purr excitedly* 

*Giggling softly and sweetly* Mya-ster’s crotch… Is kitten doing good? Is Mya-ster’s cock stretching through his pants because his pet kitten excites him? Oh, it’s so satisfying… To know that I’m enough to make my master want me… 

*The customer says “I want you to sit on my lap on the couch”* 

Hmm? You want me to sit on your lap? While you sit on the couch? *Excitedly* Nyyaaaa~! Oh, I get to be a lap-kitten! Oh yes, yes -please- Mya-ster! 

*He sits down and she sits on his lap, curling up in his arms. She sighs with delight as she settles in.* 

Ahhhh~! Mya-ster’s big, protective arms are enveloping me, holding me in his lap all lovey-dovey! It makes kitten so happy to be here in Mya-ster’s arms… P-Please, Mya-ster…. K-Keep kissing me as much as you like, feel my body up as much as you desire. All I want is to make you happy and satisfied~! Nya~! 

*They begin to kiss again. This time, she purrs directly into the kiss, the sound reverberating between licks and kisses. She finishes the kiss licking her master’s mouth, cutely lapping at his tongue from the outside.* 

Ahm~! Ahm~! Ahm~! *Giggle* I could just make out with you forever, Mya-ster~ And… I can feel your big strong, hard cock poking into my little kitty bum, just by my tail… It makes me want to ride and grind on top of it… Hmmm… Would that make Mya-ster’s cock ache for attention~? 

*She begins to ride up and down, back and forth teasingly, giggling and making bratty little chuckles of satisfaction. Suddenly, she yelps and begins to whimper as he begins to kiss and lick her neck, nibbling and biting* 

*Slightly pained but enjoying it* Oh! Nyaaaa~! Mya-ster! Y-You’re -Ah-! You’re punishing me by b-biting and kissing m-my neck around my c-collar… *Adorably pouty, while still feeling the bites and nibbles* Hmmmph~! K-Kitten always gets punished if she bites anyone… B-But since I’m master’s m-maid and his little pet, he can -Ahhh~! He can do whatever he likes with m-me...

*She groans in sweet relief as he returns to kissing her mouth. Suddenly, she gasps cutely as he finds the string on her uniform holding her breasts covered and in place and pulls them out into the open!* 

Mnnyaaa~! Oh my... It seems Mya-ster has found the ribbon holding my breasts into my uniform… I-I’m sorry, I know they’re not all that big… But maybe my master likes his kitty-titties cute and perky? *Giggle* 

*She begins to gasp and mewl softly, breathing hot and heavy as he gropes her breasts, squeezing her nipples and massaging her tits together.* 

I-I’ll t-take that as a yes! Myaaaa~! Oh… Oh, yes… Mya-ster… The way you suckle on my nipples as you grope my kitty ass under my skirts… You’re so hungry for me… 

*He begins to kiss her again, aggressively and domineeringly, coaxing further mewls and moans from her*

(SFX: jingling of her bell as she is pushed down onto her back on the couch* 

Oh… The look in your eyes as you push me down under you on the couch… Kitten is under her master, just as she should be… 

*They continue to kiss for a few moments more with him on top of her, breaking the kiss momentarily as he feels up her exposed thighs. 

Oh? You’re touching my thighs? *Giggle* Does Mya-ster have a craving for some absolute territory? Awww, it’s only natural to want to feel up the enticing place between a kitten’s frilly skirt and the bows on her stockings. *Giggle*. By the looks of the posters around the room… My master has more than a little bit of a kink for all things catgirl and anime~! *She giggles teasingly, but then there is a pause* 

H-Huh? Is something wrong, Mya-ster? You look all sad all of a sudden… D-Did your pet kitty maid say anything wrong? 

*There’s a pause as he tells her, embarrassed* 

*Understanding, soft, sweet and slow. She understands she’s dealing with something outside playing the role right now, but she is still integrating what she’s doing into being his catgirl. He is still on top of her, and their faces are very close.* 

The girls you’ve met have always rejected you when they saw your posters and figures and stuff…? Awwww… Mya-ster… You shouldn’t be ashamed of your hobbies or fetishes… I know most people don’t get this kind of thing… B-But… *She hesitates a moment* My friends and I set up the Order-A-Catgirl Service because we like this sort of thing too! We know lots of guys want to fulfill their fetishes, and some feel ashamed for wanting it so bad… But some girls really do want it just as much, y’know? *Giggle* Your kitten has catgirl posters at home too! She knows -juuuust- how master likes it from watching all the same anime. You can be as shameless as you like in taking advantage of your kitten, and I’ll love it just as much as you do… Besides…

*Slipping back into her full catgirl persona* It’s such an honour that my master takes pleasure in using me! *Giggle* 

*We hear a soft kiss, shorter than the others and sweet and lovingly understanding* 

Hey, have you eaten today, Mya-ster? 

*Yes, he has* 

Oh, you have? Well… I have an idea… How about something sweet to tide you over until dinner? If you have the ingredients, I can bake you the bestest-westest cookies you’ve ever tasted! Fresh and hot and approved for the sweetest master in the whole world~ 

*He says he would love that* 

You’d like that? *Giggle* Let me cook for you then, my master. Let me serve you and fawn over you, giving you all the love and sweetness you deserve…~

*She gives him a cute little kiss as they get up* 

Mwa~! 

*There is a transitionary silence as we move forward a while. She has baked some cookies and tidied up around the apartment while waiting, cuddling with her customer in the meantime* 

(SFX: Jingling of our catgirl’s bell as she gets closer, returning to her master’s side)

*Bright and bubbly* How are you doing now, Mya-ster? Did you enjoy watching me dust around your apartment while the cookies baked and cooled? *Giggle* Did you get a good look at my panties while I was down on all fours and bending over? I made sure to hike up my skirts just for you so that you could stare at my ass if you wanted to, Mya-ster~ Are my panties to your liking? 

*He responds with, “Yes, I love them”* 

*I’m so glad~ I hope you liked them as much as my cookies. *Giggling sweetly* You ate three of them so fast! I’m just so happy I can serve you… Oh, let me nuzzle your legs like a good kitty, please master?

*She purrs long and excitedly as she nuzzles and rubs against her master’s legs* Mmmm~ Don’t you just love it when I’m on my knees in front of you, Mya-ster? My soft, glistening eyes staring expectantly up at you? A catgirl’s true place is on the floor, beneath her master. Waiting and doting on him, just-aching- to be of use to him however she can… 

(SFX: Sound of her rubbing her face against his crotch, nuzzling his hard sex through his pants* 

*She purrs and whimpers gently here and there* I just love the smell of master’s thick, hard, manly cock against my face, even through these annoying pants… *She whimpers and mewls needily* Won’t my Mya-ster take them off and give his kitten a chance to service his cock with her mouth? I just know my tongue and mouth will be to master’s liking, if he would like to make use of them for his pleasure… 

(SFX: Rustling sound and the clink of his belt as she takes off his pants and underwear) 

Nyaaaaa~! Oh yesss~! I finally get to see my master’s big, beautiful cock! It’s so -thick- and pretty! 

*We hear some licking as our catgirl begins to lap at the head of his dick* 

Mmmm~ The tip is just dripping with pre-cum! It’s so sweet and sticky on kitten’s tongue! *Giggle* Maybe it’s so sweet because of the cookies, and all the love I put into them just for you, Mya-ster! 

*He says something like, “I want to thank you for them by feeding you too”* 

Mmmmm~? You want to reward me by feeding me something too? *Giggle* Oh, please let it be cream! Feed kitten your warm, sticky-sweet cream. Cover my tongue and fill my mouth with your cream~ Please? Pleasepleaseplease~? 

*She begins to suck on the head of his cock, lapping around the tip intermittently, before taking more of the shaft into her mouth. She mewls and purrs around the shaft now and then, happily bobbing her head and sucking wetly* 

I just love getting to suck on Mya-ster’s cock~! Your little kitty-maid is so glad she gets to service you with her mouth~ She understands her master’s needs… Some itches can only be scratched be a wet, messy blowjob from a subby catgirl, right? *She giggles and laughs, almost triumphantly* 

*We hear her going back to sucking, bobbing her head hungrily for a longer period, taking the shaft out of her mouth only to treat the underside with attention and plenty of tongue.* 

Mm~ Mm~ Mm! Does this please you, my darling Mya-ster? Does having your kitty lavish your cock with attention and pleasure it all the way to the base make you happy? Remember, your kitten is happy to be your little cock-sleeve. Using my body to pleasure yourself makes me so happy~ 

*She begins to suck him again. A moment later, she squeals on his cock in surprise, as he grabs her head and pulls it down, forcing it into her throat for a moment. She gags and coughs a little as he pulls out* 

Mhhggnnyaa~!! H-Heh… Mmm… H-Huh? What is it? Why did you stop? 

*He apologizes to her, worried for a moment that he made a mistake* 

*Laughing and giggling cutely* Oh, Mya-sterrrr~! Don’t be so silly! You don’t have to -apologize- for grabbing my head or forcing your cock into my throat! That’s what it’s for, of course! I only hope my warm little throat is tight enough for master to enjoy it. If Mya-ster prefers, kitten can choke herself on your dick until you’re satisfied~ But don’t be afraid to use and abuse me. When you come right down to it, I’m a set of holes for my master’s pleasure! So go ahead. -Fuck- my kitty mouth to your heart’s content~ 

*She takes him lovingly into her mouth again, and he begins to thrust into her mouth this time. She begins to gag and cough around his cock as his balls smack into her lips with each stroke, getting faster and faster. Intermittently, he pulls out to let her breathe. She coughs and gags, but mewls up at him expectantly or lustfully whenever he pulls out. No matter what, she is determined to let her master have his fill of her mouth and throat* 

Mgghh~! Mmmmyaasss! Nyaaaa~! 

*When he cums, she coughs and gags around his cock, but keeps it in her throat until he’s finished. Finally, as he pulls out, she coughs and mewls sweetly* 

*She sticks out her tongue to show his load in her mouth* 

*Muffled by the cum* Aaaaaahhhh~! Mya-thtar! L-Look at youw woad in kitten’s mouf~! 

*She gulps down his seed loudly and with satisfaction, licking her lips wetly* 

*Shaky with arousal* Ohhhhh~ M-Mya-ster, thank you for using my mouth so roughly~ Kitten is so pleased that you fed her such a tasty treat! Master’s cream is the bestest thing in the world~ Oh, there’s still some on my lips and chin… 

*She licks it up and swallows it audibly* 

A good catgirl would never dream of wasting a drop of her master’s delicious cum! That would be so very ungrateful! *Giggle* 

Well, speaking of feeding… How would my Mya-ster like it if I prepared him a nice hot dinner? After all, I wouldn’t be much of a maid if I -only- fed you cookies! Good nutrition is very important. *Giggle* 

*He responds that he would love that* 

You would love that? Yay~! Kitten guessed what to do! *She giggles especially innocently* Don’t you worry, Mya-ster. I’ll get dinner ready for you. And after that… Maybe you would enjoy a hot bath, with me as your bath-slave to massage you and scrub your skin? 

*He says he would love that too* 

*She giggles and claps her hands* Hurray~! Now, first to get that dinner going… 

*There is another period of transitional silence to indicate time passing. Our catgirl and her master have eaten dinner and it is now evening. The bath is ready.* 

(SFX: Dripping and gently sloshing water in the bathtub) 

Myaaaaa-steerrrr~! I’ve gotten the bath all hot soapy and ready for you! Are you going to give your cat maid the honour of bathing her master after dinner? The temperature is just how you said you like it, kitten tested it with the thermometer she brought! 

(SFX: The bathroom door opens and closes) 

*He enters the bathroom and sees her. She giggles and mewls coquettishly* 

So… Does Mya-ster like his kitten in her cute little school swimsuit just like he ordered? It’s so adorable… See on the front, instead of a name-tag it says “Nya-Nya~!” *Giggles* It’s also nice and tight, and it really shows off my little ass, especially when I bend over, see? *She giggles again* So, are you ready for a nice bath? 

(SFX: Sloshing of water as he gets into the tub) 

I’ll just get in the tub with you so I can wash you and serve you better, okay Mya-ster? 

(SFX: More water sloshing and splashing as she joins him in the bath) 

*She gives a long, aroused mewl of satisfaction as she gets into the warm water and admires her master* Your naked body is so gorgeous, Mya-ster~ I could stare at your chest and shoulders forever… Not to mention your beautiful face. Kitten is so lucky to get to serve you! 

(SFX: Ambient scrubbing, washing, and dripping water sounds begin as she starts to slowly wash him* 

Does that feel good? My hands are really small, aren’t they? *Giggles* Some people say they really love the feel of little fingers slowly caressing all over their body. Does my Mya-ster agree? Trailing over the tense spots in your back, embracing your chest and scrubbing it gently… Not to mention the feeling of my titties in my tight swimsuit squishing against your back… Or my hands reaching up to trace through your hair and massage your scalp… 

Mmmmm…~ It sounds like that feels extra-special-good, huh Mya-ster~? Don’t worry~ There’s no shame in a big, strong master enjoying being petted the way your kitten loves to be petted too. *Giggles* It’ll be our little secret, hm~? 

*Her voice is soft against his ear, whispering and honeylike* Anything that feels good is something you deserve~ Your kitty-pet is here to -shower- you in sweet, warm pleasure however she can… If something feels good and your kitten could do it for you, it’s something you’ll get… Don’t be afraid to give me orders, Myaaaaa-sterrrr~ The only thing your kitty loves more than getting orders is watching your face as she fulfils them~ 

*Giggle* Oh my~ Look at this, Mya-ster’s cock is so hard and firm. See how it fills up my little hand? Awww~ Did kitten manage to do that to her master just by washing him and talking all lewd in his ear? *Giggle* I just love making you so hard and horny! 

(SFX: Splashing as he shifts her around in the tub forcing her forward against the wall) 

*Innocently and coyly, pretending she doesn’t understand what’s going on.* Huhhh~? Why -mmmfff- Why are you pushing me against the wall, Mya-ster? You’re -ahh!- being rough with kitten! Sh-Should I put my hands against it…? 

*He gives her an order* 

Oh, stick out my ass more? What are you going to do with your poor defenceless kitten? Oh, you’re pulling aside my swimsuit…? 

*He says something to her like, “Where did your tail go?”* 

Oh… My tail isn’t waterproof, so… It disappeared by magic! *She giggles in a slightly flustered way* But the bright side is… Now there’s nothing blocking kitty’s little butt-hole! And by the way you’re staring, I think maybe that’s a good thing! *Giggles sweetly* What do you think, Mya-ster? Is the sight of my soft little pink pussy and my tight little ass all you dreamed of when you ordered me? They’re so very soft and tight, and you can use them however you can imagine. Just like all of my body. Tight and young and hot, and yours for the taking~ 

*He gives her another order* 

You… You want me to beg for your cock? In my ass? Oh, Myaaaa-ster! But… Kitty’s pussy has gotten so hot and wet inside… She’s getting into heat now, and it’s *Mewling in aching arousal* It’s sooooo… So hard to take not having anything inside of it! Won’t Mya-ster have mercy and mate with his little kitten? 

*He reprimands her gently, reminding her of his order* 

*She mewls long and pouty* Nyaaaaaaaa…. O—Of course not, Mya-ster! Kitten would never refuse an order from you! K-Kitten understands… If she wants to earn a nice breeding session, she has to take the strain and take her master’s cock up her ass first… Kitten understands it’ll feel really good for Mya-ster ...Myyaaaaaaaa…~! 

*He says something dirty* 

H-Huh? You think it’ll feel even better doing my butt because you know my pussy is aching so much for it? *She gives a long, whimpering, little sob of a meow* Myaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Master is being so cruel… But... humiliating your catgirl for pleasure feels good, your kitty-slave understands… 

So… Please, Mya-ster! Please satisfy yourself with kitten’s little asshole! Please please, push it all the way inside and listen to your poor agonized kitten’s whimpers of need! I-If you want, you can feel my breasts under my swimsuit while you do it too. D-Don’t worry, kitten will hold herself up against the wall, so d-don’t hold back! Get some g-good use out of your kitty’s tight little ass and turn me into your little bath-time whore~ -Fuck- me right inside my asshole and let out your seed in me… E-Even if Kitten wishes it was in her breeding hole so b-bad~! 

*He pushes his cock slowly inside of her butt from behind, filling her up inside.* 

*Our catgirl releases a long, whimpering mewl of mixed pain and pleasure. We hear lots of whimpering and gasping as she adjusts to having him inside of her ass, but eventually she begins to pant evenly* 

(SFX: Sloshing water as he adjusts inside of her) 

*She sounds pained but very excited, extremely turned on by what he is doing to her psychologically as much as physically*

M-Mya-steerrrrr~ D-Does it feel good? Does it feel good to take advantage of your catgirl’s heat and torment her by fucking her ass? H-How cruel and lewd can you be~? 

*He begins to thrust inside of her. She gasps and yelps, certainly in pain but also beginning quickly to enjoy it. She begins to pant and mewl, making both little sobbing sounds and little giggles of pleasure intermittently. We can hear him beginning to smack into her ass as he thrusts. gradually getting faster.*

(SFX: Splashes as her fucks her partially submerged in the water) 

O-Ohhhh~ F-Fuck! M-Myaster really loves how tight my asshole is, doesn’t he~? ? C-Can you feel me twitching around your C-Cock? I-It’s all for you master so please enjoy —Aahh!— Enjoy it! 

*The sound of him smacking into her quickens, her gasping and mewling and moaning growing louder and more desperate. Her breathing quickens.* 

Y-You’re going to c-cum? Yes! Yes, Myaaaaaaa-ster! Let out a nice hot load! Y-Your kitten needs to earn one for her p-pussy, so please let it out in my butt! L-Let yourself be pleasured by my abused little kitty asshole! 

*He cums inside of her, smacking hard and fast into her ass as he finishes. She squeals and gasps, moaning as it fills her up* 

Nyaaaaaaaeeeessssss~! Cream your kitten! -Fuck- your load into me, make me take it in my ass like a good subby kitty whore! 

*She pants hard and fast and makes an adorable little whimpering, meowing sound as he slowly pulls out* 

Ahhhhh… M-Mya-ster came so hard in me… I can feel it dripping out of my little ass and down my leg…. *She giggles weakly* It’s lucky we’re in the bath, isn’t it? You made kitten all sticky! *Giggle* 

(SFX: Sloshing and splashing water as she settles back into the bath) 

Oh, Mya-ster… K-Kitty really hopes you’ll be up to make more of your tasty perfect cream after this… Her pussy is twitching and aching more than ever now! 

*He promises her that he will* 

H-Huh? You mean… You’ll have raw creampie sex with me and finally breed me after we go to bed tonight? Nyaaaaaa~! Thank you, Mya-ster! Thank you thank you! 

*She gives him a deep, excited kiss* 

I’m so happy, my darling master! You -really- know how to make your kitten want you… I’m so happy being your catgirl for tonight… I’m so happy… 

*There is another transitional silence as we fade to our catgirl and her master in bed together.* 

Mya-ster, are… Are you coming to bed soon? I’m wearing my cutest, laciest ribbon-iest panties and bra, and stockings too, just for you. And I’ve got my collar back on, see?

(SFX: Collar jingles) 

*She sees him come into the bedroom, naked and hard and more than ready to give her what she wants* 

Oh! M-Mya-ster is totally naked again! And… What’s that in your hand? 

*She gasps* White fuzzy handcuffs? Oh my! Is my owner eager to keep me in place as he uses my wet little cunt? *giggles* My, I really have become your little sex slave, haven’t I? But wasn’t I always? After all, from the moment you ordered me, you had the right to do anything you please with my cute little catgirl body… M-Mya-ster was so clever to torture my pussy by making me wait and using my ass instead… Now my pussy is dripping so wet and warm and it can’t wait to feel your cock deep inside… 

*He gives her an order* 

H-Huh? You want to see how wet it is? Okay… I’ll just pull aside my panties a bit and spread my pussy lips wide open, just so you can get a good look… 

*She sounds pouty and desperate. By this time, she is so horny that she can’t so much as think, but she knows she must please her master above all*

See? Kitten’s cunt-hole is soaking wet and dripping her love juices all over! It’s twitching and -aching- sooooo much… It’s like I’m burning up inside! W-Won’t master please give his pet some release? It’s so intense, it’s like it hurts… I’m so in heat, I c-can’t take it anymore!

*He gives her another order* 

*Desperate and incredibly pained by arousal* Nyaaaaa~! What? P-Play with my p-pussy? Mya-steerrrrr~! D-Do you really enjoy torturing your pet kitty-whore this much? Does it really feel that good? I-I can see how hard your cock is already, it’s so big, it looks so yummy! P-Please just put it in me, scratch my itch! Pleasepleasepleaseplease~? 

*He tells her he won’t until she has obeyed his order* 

*She gives a sobbing little mewl of pure tantalized frustration* Myaaaaaaaaa~! Y-Yes master, I’ll torture myself by rubbing my cunt. I-I’ll hold my pussy lips open and rub my clit so master can see just how much he’s making me drip… I’ll open my legs nice and wide… So you can see how much I’m aching… 

*Slow, gentle sobbing and mewling sounds as she masturbates, absolutely agonized by the withheld pleasure, her mind consumed by the role of catgirl and the need to fuck and breed as if her life depends on it. Her soft, whimpering sobs grow more desperate by the moment. She is panting and almost sobbing outright by the end* 

Mya-ster is so cruel… So mean to his poor little catgirl. I-I just want to breed, is that so wrong? I just want to be ridden and used for satisfaction and lust… but Mya-ster would rather —ahhh!— would rather amuse himself by tormenting me… B-But that’s what a kitten is for, whatever her master wants… 

*He gets suddenly on top of her and she stops touching herself*

*Her voice is absolutely adorable, her words shivering with desperation. She is utterly at her master’s mercy* Mmm… Gya~? Mya-Mya-ster, what are you— You’re getting on top of me? You’re… Holding my hands behind my head? Handcuffing me to the b-bed…? 

*She squeals suddenly as the tip of his hard cock touches her incredibly sensitive pussy. She is now panting and shaking harder, hanging on her master’s every movement. In this moment, her purpose in life is to get relief for her “heat” no matter what* 

*Sobbing and gasping gently* Y-You’re rubbing it against my pussy lips… And… And… 

*He finally pushes his entire length straight into her pussy in one motion, filling her up to the base. She lets out a desperate sobbing, whimpering scream of pure relief* 

MYYYYAAAAASSTEERRRRR~! YESSSSSSSS~! Yesyesyesyes! You’re in me, finally, finally! I.. I can’t move, I’m handcuffed to your bed, please please… Don’t hold back, just do me, fuck me, FUCK me! Fuck my little kitty cunt! 

*He begins smacking into her hard, and we hear just how wet her pussy has become in waiting. She is feeling pure ecstatic release as he pounds into her at last, mating with her like the in-heat catgirl she has now truly become* 

(SFX: As he fucks her, her collar jingles with the movement) 

Aaaaaaaaahhhh~! Yes, don’t stop, harder harder! Ohhhh… I can’t use my hands but I want you to feel my legs wrapped around you, Mya-ster! Don’t hold back, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me FUCK me! Nnnyyaaaaeeessss! Don’t stop until you breed me! I’m yours I’m yours! I’m your little fuck-hole, your little breeding toy to use! Please, Mya-ster, use me! Use me as your -Ahhhh!- Use me as your little cum-dump! My pussy is just your fuck hole, just yours to fuck and pound and blow your hot sticky creamy -load- inside! 

*We continue to hear sounds of her being fucked, twitching and gasping, alternating between little giggly whimpers, soft, simpering meows, and deep screams of ecstasy* 

F-Fuck, Mya-ster! It’s hitting me so deep, I can feel it against my womb! You’re making me need to breed, need to breed need to breed! You’re mating with me so good, I just need to get it all inside me, I need your cum all raw and hot inside my cunt! Your kitten is so, so, so in heat! Use me like I was meant to be used! Fuck my cunt until it breaks! Fuck me until -I- break! Yes yes yes, break me, BREAK me! 

Myaaaaaaaaa-ster~! My pussy is getting it so good, I think I’m… I’m going to cum! Kitten is going to cum like crazy with master’s cock! Please please please… Please reward me, Mya-ster, please please! I’ve been such a good kitten, such a good little kitty-maid-slut-whore for you! Please cum in me, please let me take all of master’s load! I can feel it! I can feel it coming… Coming COMING! 

*At last, they cum together. Our catgirl finally gets the release she has been burning up for for hours. It’s quite intense!* 

MYAAAAAAAA-STEERRRRRRRRRRRR~! YES yes, fuck fuck fuuuuck!! It’s so hot, so much, so so fucking gooooooood! 

*They have finally finished and are left with the afterglow* 

*She is panting heavily, long and deep breathes of pure bliss.* Aaaahhhhhhh~ Oh my… Fucking… Mya-aster… I’ve never… NEVER been fucked so good before in my life… I can see your load -dripping- out of my cunt and all over your bed… D-Don’t worry, your kitty maid will clean that up in the morning. *She giggles weakly* 

*He undoes her handcuffs and pulls her close* 

You don’t have to undo the handcuffs master, I’m your pet, remember? 

*He responds sweetly* 

Oh… You…. You want to cuddle me now? *She giggles warmly and lovingly* Oh, master… You’re so perfect, the way you push me to the brink and then shower me with lust and love… Love…. So much love… 

*She is slightly thoughtful now, basking in the absolute passion between her and her master* 

*Oh, Mya-ster… Your load is so hot inside me, and your arms are so warm around me, I just love you so— 

*She stops herself, realizing what she is about to say. Her voice changes now, becoming a bit less performative in her tone of voice. The fantasy and reality have been blending together, and now she realizes just how much so.* 

Oh! Uh… *She giggles nervously* I’m sorry… I almost forgot… You’re my master, and I’m the catgirl you ordered. For a moment there, I thought I was somewhere else. I mean, not really somewhere else. But just that things were… Different… 

What do I mean? Well, it’s just… This was amazing… I love being a catgirl so much, and how we were able to share each other’s fetishes, both loving every second of it. Being a catgirl is all about making people happy, and it makes me so happy too. I just love making fantasies come to life for people, especially when they’re also mine. People say real life can’t be an anime, and… We know that’s true, but when you pretend with someone who feels the same way, suddenly it’s like it’s… Not pretending? I guess I’m trying to say… I think I love you. I don’t know what else to say. *She giggles nervously but sweetly* You’re my mya-ster who ordered me, and I love you! 

*He responds in the right way, of course!* 

You… You love me too? *She laughs and squeals squirmily in delight* Oh, master… I love you… Your catgirl… Your catgirl [name] loves you so much! 

*She kisses him enthusiastically, and for a minute, they make out, soft and sweet and deep* 

What happens next? Well… I’m still going to stay the night like you ordered me for, of course… *Giggle* I’ll be your sweet, soft little bedwarmer catgirl now that you’ve fucked all my holes full of your cum and left me aching and swimming in pleasure and very, very happy. *She laughs* 

But tomorrow? Well… It’s not like Rent-A-Catgirl is a big business or anything, but there are definitely a few people I was doing it with, so they could last without me. So maybe… Maybe I could just be YOUR catgirl? Because I’d really love that. I can just be yours, Mya-ster… All yours… 

*End of Audio*


End file.
